


【哨兵向导】Wolves（33）（虎锅

by NickQin



Category: League of Legends Pro League
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickQin/pseuds/NickQin
Summary: 更新，冲，带了点厂荡





	【哨兵向导】Wolves（33）（虎锅

**Author's Note:**

> 更新，冲，带了点厂荡

Chapter 33

刘世宇中心思想很明确：广播我放了，该自证的我证了，我只需要张之润活着，所以。

“反抗的直接打死。”

刘世宇将所有精神触手全部释放，强力的精神震撼直接撂倒了一片。即便如此对面却依然组织起了极为有效的反扑，暂时性把部队阻隔在大楼外的操场上，一时间两方的子弹扫成一片。刘志豪找来的部队十分靠谱，混战之下依旧是刘世宇这边占据了优势。简自豪带着一个小队从侧面翻墙进入大楼，堵着楼梯口跟敌人杀成一团。

外面的部队分成三路进行包围，再加上简自豪在里面大杀四方，刘世宇估算着用不了一分钟就能解决战斗。他开枪打掉一个冒出来的脑袋，耳麦里传来简自豪的声音，他已经杀到了二楼，刘世宇转身对着自家部队的连长大喊：“你们有没有扔手雷特别准、力气大的哨兵？”

“有！”连长大声回答，转身在频道里喊了一个名字。没过一会一名士兵便赶来报道，还未站稳就被刘世宇一把扯过来往手里塞了颗手雷，按着肩膀蹲了下去。

“长官——”哨兵张了张嘴却说不出话来，无数精神触手搭在他的身上，他所能接受的来自四面八方的信息被刘世宇精减到极致，只剩下正上方四楼的黑暗窗口和从中不断喷吐的子弹，子弹的角度和方位被尽可能地精细化，甚至连枪膛的火焰他都能隐隐看见。

刘世宇干脆利索地抹掉了哨兵心里的慌乱和不适，低声对着他几乎是窃窃私语：“根据他的弹道预判，瞄准，投掷。”

哨兵的手微微颤抖着，刘世宇用力捏了捏他的肩膀，再一次尽可能地将一切会影响到他的因素全部屏蔽，哨兵眼中的世界此刻静到能听清心跳声。

巨大的轰鸣扩散开来，四楼重机枪窗口里喷射出冲天的火焰，机枪立即熄火，而早有准备的部队在敌人尚未反应过来时便极其迅猛地攻入大楼。

两分钟，任务完成。

“我在，我们也成功了。”史森明瞥了一眼地上的尸体，轻松地转着车钥匙上的绳子。

“杀了一半抓了一半——操？”史森明猛得把绳子勒直，倒吸一口凉气：“我这就过去。”

“严君泽！李元浩！剩下的交给你们了，我去医院一趟。”史森明纵身跳进车里，严君泽询问的话语淹没在轮胎转动扬起的灰尘中，李元浩回答到：“爱德华那三个情况不太好。”

“知道了。”严君泽点点头，声音有点没精神。李元浩玩味地看看绝尘而去的汽车，再看看严君泽，上前用力拍了拍严君泽的肩膀。

而此刻的史森明可没有轻松到能考虑被自己搁置在一旁好几天的严君泽，刘世宇告诉他田野要忙不过来了，爱德华三个人全部重伤，而他们显然高估了一个十八线城镇医院的医疗水平，一群外科大夫楞是找不出一个敢给他们三个做手术的。频道里面刘世宇的声音特别沙哑，史森明脑子乱糟糟地，他想起去年爱德华路过北京的时候他还撸过陈文林的精神体，一只软绵绵的布偶猫，躺在地上任由他摸肚皮，陈文林蹲下来冲着他笑，身边全志愿的萨摩耶伸着舌头冲他摇尾巴。

……死不了。史森明想。

别动队的人基本同老老实实开车门上下车这事绝缘，史森明几乎在拔掉车钥匙的同时就从车窗户窜了出去，刘世宇正在医院门口焦虑地转来转去，看见他以后几乎是拎着史森明衣领把人提进了手术室。看着史森明消毒好进了手术室，刘世宇贴着墙壁滑坐在地板上，捏着麦克风思考着。

简自豪的声音在频道里响起：“张之润的伤做好处理了，胡显昭下手太狠视神经都扯断了，恢复是没戏。”

“没事，能说话就行。”刘世宇回复道，想了想又在频道里说：“小虎，带着严君泽去抄张之润的家，那些杂碎交给部队就行，都是刘志豪父亲的亲信，不用担心出事。”

“在路上了，你跟简自豪在医院守着点。”李元浩回复道。

刘世宇瘫坐在手术室外，不停回想每一个细节。一切都很顺利，爱德华的人伤得很重但不致死，人抓到了，一切完美。向导竭力让自己平静下来，他的心脏还在胸膛里抑制不住地轰鸣，双手颤抖，几乎抓不住东西。刘世宇试图让自己放松，睡一会，他的意识在黑暗的河流里缓缓漂浮着，却无法沉入那片黑甜，头几次磕在地板上，刘世宇最后干脆后背贴着墙壁躺在地上缩成一小团。

让我睡一觉吧，就一觉。刘世宇想。

恍惚间向导感觉有一双手把他捞了起来，他本能地挣扎了一下，然而有些脆弱的精神连接处传来了一股股暖流，李元浩温柔的情绪抚平了他的不安。刘世宇无神地看了看李元浩模糊的脸，闭上了眼睛，辛辣的胡椒味在空气中散开。刘世宇太累了，连信息素都没有力气控制。

“睡吧。”李元浩把爱人抱在怀里，小声说道。

年前最后一场大戏就此落幕。

田野带着半死不活的爱德华全队回上海了。忙到腊月二十八，白心把抓回来的人通通关进了大牢，别动队把小队长扔给了张锐和戴志春照料，其余人上蹿下跳收尾，终于在二十九搞定了几乎所有的事情。黄鼎翔说张之润的伤口还需要治疗，无论如何审讯都得推到年后了；史森明跟着爱德华回了上海，打算对接完一些病历的问题后再顺道回家。工作完成，剩下的人也各回各家各找各妈。

李元浩下午的飞机回家，这边才交上汇报，那边车就要出发了。哨兵连滚带爬地跑回寝室，却发现刘世宇已经把行李箱子给他装好了。

“我晚上才走，先前买了点东西给伯父伯母，装到箱子里了，你别忘了。”刘世宇低着头有点脸红，他第一次给李元浩收拾箱子：“还有你的衣服……唔……”

李元浩按着刘世宇的头接了一个缠绵悱恻的吻，哨兵轻轻舔过向导柔软的唇瓣，忍不住想起了两个人第一次交合时那个月色淋漓的夜晚。刘世宇纵容着哨兵把自己扑倒在床上，闭上眼睛不敢去看他。两个人交换着唾液，舌头纠缠在一起，李元浩撩起刘世宇的上衣轻轻去摸他的腰线，紧紧地抱着，恨不得把爱人融进身体里。

最后还是忍住了。哨兵轻轻捏捏向导精瘦的腰线，在他的侧颊上吻了一下，刘世宇睁开眼睛蹭蹭李元浩的臂弯，用膝盖轻轻顶了顶爱人的肚子，笑着说道：“快去吧，车要赶不上了。”

李元浩抓起刘世宇的手，狠狠吻了吻他的手腕内侧，又捏捏他的脸，说道：“结合申请再不批下来我真要犯罪了。”

几十条精神触手抗议着炸了出来，李元浩哈哈大笑，刘世宇扑上去两个人抱成一团，短暂地接吻。

“走了！”李元浩拖着皮箱下了楼，刘世宇身体还没太休息过来，哨兵死活不让他送，把人留在了基地。

“张锐你记得晚上世宇赶车的时候帮他搬一下箱子。”“草我还没有虚到箱子都搬不动好吗？”

刘世宇趴在窗户边看着李元浩坐上了军用的班车，对方很二地在车里探出脑袋冲着他挥手，隔着老远刘世宇都能听见全车的人都在起哄。

寒风刺骨，刘世宇想起了一年前，本能地战栗。楼上是戴志春和张锐打闹的声音，听起来格外刺耳，令人莫名心慌。明明一切都进展地不错，他却感觉仿佛被野兽盯住了一般，愈发恐慌。

“……新年，快乐吧。”刘世宇裹紧衣服，关上了窗户。

“他们都看见了吗？”明凯问。

“都看见了，现在你的爱德华在外面的形象就是一堆重伤的废物，满意了不？明凯你是真的太狠了明凯，陈文林还在生闷气呢。”田野赌气轻轻锤了一下明凯的肩膀：“他差点死了！”

“不是没死吗。”明凯没心没肺地说，换来田野又一下捶打。明凯无奈地阻止田野进一步攻击，说道：“我的错我的错，我待会去看看他。”

田野无言地看了看明凯，眼前的男人脸上带着愧疚，仿佛让爱德华三个哨兵重伤的命令是别人逼着他下的。

“明凯，你别装无辜。”田野轻声说，给明凯按摩着肩膀：“看着恶心。”

明凯没说话，只是叹息。

“你可以利用他们，别亏欠他们。”

“知道了，有时候我真觉得你是荡荡故意放在我身边的烦人精。“话音刚落果不其然肩膀又挨了一下，明凯轻笑着揉了揉被锤疼的地方：“提醒我别变成恶鬼。”

“你不会变成恶鬼的。”田野快速地说道，他给明凯仔细梳理精神触手，疏通所有的情绪阻塞：“你不能变成那样去见童扬，童扬会伤心的。”

“说的对。”


End file.
